Complicated Love
by loving'it4321
Summary: Kishibe is in love with a elder woman, how is he going to tell her that! he can't love his own coach, but somehow he does, and he think it's time to tell her the true! Kishibe x Fem!aphrodi Requested by Detective Kid1


**Detective Kid1 this one is for you! ;)**

* * *

**KISHIBE'S POV:**

"Good shot Kishibe!" the voice echoed through the field, after I scored a goal, the voice I loved so much.. but I couldn't love her..it was just wrong. Why you ask? Well, the be honest, she is a lot older than me, and also my soccer coach, but I love her because she is well.. beautiful, and so sweet.

"Thank you coach!" I smiled at her, and she winked at me, with that goddess smile on her face..

I always try my best at soccer, don't get me wrong, I really do love soccer, but making a good expression on the woman next to the field, is just as important to me. I love it when she lays her hand on my shoulder and tells me that she's proud..

"Minna practise is over!" Aphrodi's voice yelled, what made me turn around to her, I walked over to my water bottle, and took some gulps. Then I felt the warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around and my eyes crashed two pairs of beautiful deep-maroon red eyes, with a gleaming sparkle in them.

"You showed us some good plays today Kishibe, I'm a proud coach!" Aprhodi said an she smiled..

"A-Arigatou.." I softly mumbled under my breath while I looked down, in a attempt to avoid her eyes, because I wasn't able to stare more into them without blushing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and her cheerful tune turned into a worried one.

"N-No, I'm fine.." I answered and then without saying anything, I turned around and headed to the changing room, because I knew she couldn't entered that.

I started changing myself..

"Ne Kishibe, is something wrong with you, you seem a little sad?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and found Izumi behind me, looking me worried in the eyes. He was a good friend of mine, and I knew I could tell him anything, and I did, except for my biggest secret, that no one knew about, and that was lingering to get out of my mouth at any time now.

"I'm fine, really!" I smiled.. it was a forced one for sure, and it seemed he noticed when his worried look increased.

"Well you doesn't look fine to me, you know you can tell me anything right.." he said, but I didn't react, I only looked down.. the only question that was hanging left for me was if I should tell him about my love for Aphrodi-kantoku..

"Well there is something..." I started what made him look up.

"And that is? Wait, we go somewhere else, with a little privacy!" he winked and grabbed my arm while he dragged me outside, and he looked a couple of time around to see if no one was there, then he turned around to me again, and he waited for me to start talking..

"I-I actually don't know how to start, i-i-it's kinda awkward.."

"Well you should know that you shouldn't feel ashamed for me, besides I told you my most biggest fails to right, so no prob!"

"Okay.. uhm, it's kinda complicated.. I kinda fell in love.."

"You fell in love with who?"

"Well... that's the awkward part.. it's.."

"Yeah?"

"It's Aphrodi-sama.." I said while looking down, I was wondering what he was thinking right now, he was staring at me, well.. I guess I didn't wanted to know what he was thinking.. "I know, I'm stupid!" I said, and I wanted to smash myself for the head, but Izumi stopped my hand before it reached my head..

"Well what's awkward in falling in love with a wonderful woman?"

"Heh?"

"I'm just telling you that there is nothing for you to be ashamed of, Aphrodi-sama is a beautiful woman, and kind-hearted, yeah she's some years older, but she doesn't look like..well did you told her already?"

"N-N-NO!" I snapped.. "I'm afraid.."

"Well, I get your problem, but did you ever give her some useful tips?"

"T-Tips?"

"Yeah.. tips, like looking a little longer at her then normal, winking, complements.. dunno, flirting with her.."

"Yeah you the one to tell, you just have to wink and all girls are head over heels, it's more complicated for me."

"Well it isn't. I can teach you, if you think you're not able to give a woman compliments.." Izumi sarcastically replied, he was pretty well aware that I was able to give a woman a wink, or that I could flirt, I did it often in his presence and with succeed, so this was kind of a lame excuse...

"Fine, but it's different with a elder woman, it's not the same, you can't compare it!" I snapped while crossing my arms.

"Well, I think there is nothing wrong with asking her out for a dinner!" Izumi said.

"hmm, maybe you're right.."

"Of course I'm right, now go inside, and ask her out for a dinner at your house!" he replied while pushing me forwards to the soccer building..

"Come on you pussy!"Izumi laughed and then I cleared his throat and walked back inside.. I walked over to the field where Aphrodi was still busy, she had a little book in her hand and was writing something down in it.

**NORMAL POV:**

"A-Aphrodi-sama.." Kishibe started, what made her look up.. "Oh Kishibe, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask something.." he said while there crept a blush on his cheeks.

"Go ahead, I'm all ear!" she smiled..

"I-I was wondering, i-i-if you would.. uhm would you like to have dinner with me?" he blurted out, while his blush increased with extreme speed.. Aphrodi looked at the boy in front of her, she couldn't get a word out of her mouth, she couldn't believe he just asked her out..

She wasn't glad to agree, that she did felt something for the little boy in front of her, but it would be totally illegal to date a younger boy, besides he still had his whole youth in front of him, she already passed that..

'_Date? Did he asked me out, I wanna answer yes of course, but can I?'_ she thought..

Kishibe got more nervous the longer the silence stayed.. he looked down, he knew she didn't want it.. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it! F-Forget it!" he said and turned around, but Aphrodi held him from leaving by holding his hand..

"I would love to Kishibe!" she smiled, but she was a little unsure about her answer.

"R-Really!? Well, do you want to come at my house?" he said..

"Sure, I'm there at six, okay?"

"Y-Yes!" he said and turned around, but then he stood still for a moment and turned around to Aphrodi again.. "W-W-What do y-you like to eat?" he stuttered..

Aphrodi giggled, it was really cute to see Kishibe so nervous. "I'll eat anything!" she smiled.

"O-Okay, t-then I'll see you tonight!" he smiled at her before he leaved the soccer building, and while he dragged Izumi with him, without saying anything, he headed to the supermarket, because there was one thing... Kishibe was a terrible cook.

**In the supermarket:**

"Oh my god.. what did I do!" Kishibe was panicking while he nervously walking through the supermarket with Izumi following him.. "What have I done.. I can't cook.. oh holy shit I'm stupid!" he snapped at himself, and Izumi was sweat dropping at the scene..

"Kishibe!" Izumi said, but Kishibe ignored him and went on talking to himself..

"Sooo stupid.. what would she like to eat... no what am I able to cook.."

"Nee Kishibeee?"

"I'm not able to cook anything.. should I order something?.."

"Woehoeeee Kishibe?.."

"No order something is to ordinary.. I wanna surprise her.. but HOW IN GOD'S SAKE!"

"YOU FOCKING NITWIT, I'M TALKING KISHIBEEE!" Izumi yelled, and Kishibe shocked so hard that he fell right onto the ground while holding his chest..

"Where was that for!?" he snapped at him, and slowly got up.

"I was talking to you, but you weren't listening!" he madly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just nervous, and kinda desperate.."

"I can learn you how to cook, my dad is a cook after all.." he said.. what made Kishibe's eyes go wide!

"NO WAYYY, YOU ARE MY HERO!" Kishibe yelled while clinging on to Izumi's arm.

"Only if you immediately let go of me!" he warned and Kishibe jumped two feet's back with his hands high, and a innocent face. "I let go!" he said, Izumi rolled his eyes, and then they walked further to surge for good ingredients.

Kishibe was lucky, because his parents were having a party, and were absent for the evening, so he had his privacy! He and Izumi were cooking a delicious meal, and after a while it was ready, Izumi covered the table, while Kishibe was making himself ready, he put on some neat clothes, and did his hair good..

When he arrived down stairs again, he walking into a decorates living room, filled with candle and flowers, and a beautiful covered table..

"Wow, Izumi! Good job, thank you!" he said, while looking around the room..

"No prob! Now I'll leave, before she sees me, and good luck!" he winked and then leaved..

Kishibe was walking nervously through the living room, he was never so nervous before..

Then the bell rang, and he nearly got a small heart attack.

"Omg there see is, calm down Kishibe, and play it cooooll!" he said to himself and took a deep breath..

His heart was beating fast while his hand reached out for the door knob..

"Hello Aphrodi-sama! I'm glad you he~.. GRANNY!? What are you doing here.." he said, while his grandma was looking at him with a confused look.. "You can't come in, mom and dad have a party, and I'm getting visit at any time now!" he hissed at her..

"I'm was just wondering how you were doing, haven't see you in a while!" she said.

"Granny, I visit you yesterday! Can't you remember.."

"You didn't, you never visit me!" she pouted..

"Aah not again.." Kishibe sighed..

"Do you have a date? You look quite neat!" his grandma smirked.

"GRANNY!? Come on!"

"hihi, I'm going already, good luck on you date!" she giggled and turned around..

Kishibe closed the door, and walked back to the living room, but when he entered it the bell rang again..

His nerves immediately returned, as he walked to the door!

"hello Aphrodi~... AAH COME ONE GRANDMA!" he whined..

"That not how you say hello to you granny, I just came to look how you were doing.."

"You came just two seconds ago too!"

"I'm your grandma, show some respect!" she stubborn said while crossing her arms.

"Omg, I hate my life.." he said and took a deep, really deep sigh..

"Granny I visit you tomorrow, okay!? Now you have to leave, because I'm waiting for a guest!"

"Ohh having a date!" she smiled..

"Oh yes.. so now you really have to go!"

"I'm going already, don't worry!" she said and turned around..

Kishibe closed the door again but he not even took a step or the bell rang again.. a huge vein appeared in his head, he walked to the door and opened it with a big smash.. "GRANDMA, I'M VISITING YOU TOMORROW, YOU CAME HERE TWICE NOW, AND I'M GETTING TIRED OF TH~.. A-A-A-Aphrodi-s-sama?.." he said stunned, he was just shouting at his date, that stood there in a beautiful tight black dress..

"Well that's a odd way, to greed a guest." She giggled..

"I'm sorry, but my grandma, and I send her away twice, and then she whined, and then I got mad, and.. I'm sorry.. c-come in!" he smiled while holding the door for her..

"It's okay Kishibe!" she smiled while she patted his head and walked over to the living room..

"Wow, it looks great Kishibe, you really did your best!" she smiled..

Kishibe nodded and held her chair for her to sit down, he pushed her chair and then went to sit in front of her..

"Well, what did you made?" she asked.

"I made you a western meal, I don't know if you like that?" he replied with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"Of course, it looks delicious, what is it?"

"It's Lasagne!" Kishibe smiled..

And they started to eat, while chatting.. of course Aphrodi lead the conversation, but that's what Kishibe liked so much about her!

They finished dinner and decided to watch a movie after that! Kishibe was sitting very close to Aphrodi and he thought it was about time to make a move..

Aphrodi's hand lay next to her on the cough, close to Kishibe's hand.. he slowly moved his hand towards hers.. when he reached hers, he slowly tangled them, and then caressed her hand with his thump, he was so happy she didn't refused, he only noticed a blush on her cheek while she kept on staring at the movie..

After a while the movie was done, and he let go of her hand.

"Wanna walk a little?" Kishibe asked..

"Sure!" she replied with a smile, they put on their jackets and then Kishibe lead her outside..

They crossed their hands again, while walking under the beautiful night sky, next to the river..

"A-Aphrodi-sama, I wanna tell you something.." Kishibe started, the nerves were killing him, he was in love, and he was about to tell her, he had no idea how she was going to react, but it was killing him, so had no choice then to tell her that he loved her.

"Drop the 'sama' Aphrodi is enough!" she winked..

"O-Okay, Aphrodi, I-I.. I think you are so beautiful, and so nice, I-I.. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he blurted out.. Aphrodi's eyes widened.. her heart was beating fast, faster than ever before..

"K-Kishibe.." she whispered..

"I know it's wrong, and I know you don't love me back, but I'm hopeless, it had to get out, I hope you understand, that you are everything to me!" he stammered, tears were about to form in his eyes, but he did everything to hold them from leaving his eyes. "I don't want you to leave me.." he whispered.

Aphrodi walked closer to him, she lifted his head and leaned forward, she gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth and then deepened the kiss.

Kishibe was stunned, he didn't knew what to do, anything else than giving in, he joined her and kissed her passionate back.. after a while their lips departed, but they hugged each other..

"Kishibe I love you to, and I think that age doesn't matter if it's true love, I must admit you're a little young, but we doesn't differ that much! I don't wanna see you leaving either, and this is our choice anyways!" she smiled and Kishibe hugged her tighter..

"You're my everything Aphrodi!" he said and then kissed her again.

Meanwhile somewhere in the distance, a old lady was watching the scene.. "hihi, I'm happy for you Kishibe, she's a good woman! And you're a good mature man for her!" she smiled.. "As long as you don't forget to visit me tomorrow!" she added and then with a smile she leaved the two alone.

* * *

**Ah that's it, Detective Kid1 I really hope you liked it, I'm a little unsure about it, and I had so much other things to do, I also had really bad news, that I had to overcome yesterday, so sorry that I updated it so late!**

**But I really hope you enjoyed the story and I wanna thank you for requesting!^^**

**And I also hope that everyone else likes the story! I never read anything of this pairing, an I also never used Kishibe before, so I hope it wasn't a failed story!**

**Reviews?^^**


End file.
